


Fishing Pavilion

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff and Humor, Gay, M/M, Short & Sweet, Underage Kissing, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: 2 e-boys meet up and it's a little awkward.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Fishing Pavilion

Luke stared at the guy He’d met online, comparing him to the pictures he’d uploaded. Luke didn’t understand, nor did he think he ever would understand why the guy, Clive, would want to meet in such a public place. Luke figured he picked a place like the park so that it wouldn’t be uncomfortable for either of them, but it was weird. 

“I just- I didn’t know you’d be so- so-” He was extremely frantic, but he looked like all his pictures. He dressed casually, a thin jacket over a white shirt with black pants ... 

Luke came in a dark green midriff hoodie, blue jean shorts and leggings underneath. 

“So what?” Luke asked. 

“ … y-young?” Clive said, and Luke huffed, “I’m a teenager!” He yelled, scaring a few birds away. Clive put his hands up defensively, “R-Right- Right …” he started, but before he could finish the thought, Luke went in, holding his arms out. “So don’t be scared- Give me a hug!” He reached up, opening and closing his hands. 

“ …” Clive sighed, and bent down, hugging Luke. “ You’re almost four feet tall-” He said, and Luke squeezed him, “I’m five feet even!” He said. Clive just picked him up, “I’m six- five … You’re tiny-” He mumbled, before setting Luke back on his feet. Or- He tried to, but Luke refused to let go. 

“Since I’m so small you can carry me-”

“ …” Clive held onto him, and looked around. “Okay … there’s a lake over there-” 

“And?”

“I’m gonna go throw you in it-”

“You’ll be coming with me!” Luke said, tensing a little as Clive started to walk. He looked around, it was a bright, warm day. People were everywhere, a few of them were standing over at the water, surrounded by ducks, throwing bread in … and Clive was slowly approaching it. 

Luke just held onto him, not thinking he was seriously gonna throw him in, there’s no way, right? 

They both walked up onto the fishing pavilion, It was made of white wood, overgrown vines Climbing up the side of the bridge. Clive stopped once they got to the end, and Luke yelled out his name when he started pushing. 

“T-That’s not funny!!” 

“It will be for me-”

“You’re such a bully!” Luke screamed, before his grip started to weaken. Clive just laughed under his breath, “I’m not gonna throw you in, I was just going somewhere private so we could talk-” He said, but Luke didn’t move. He was sitting on the rails, just a few seconds away from being thrown into the water. He slowly let go, looking up at Clive … He blushed, Clive was standing in between his legs, they were so close. 

“See? Look- Now we’re almost the same height, It’s just easier like this-” 

“Hmfff-” Luke crossed his arms, “s-so- how did you get here? I don’t see a car-” He asked, trying desperately to change the subject. Clive shrugged, “I walked and took a train, Didn’t you?” 

“Y-yes-”

“ … You don’t have to be nervous- I was scared too-” Clive said, just watching as Luke turned red. “You’re making it worse! I’m just- you’re really here-” He said, holding onto his sleeve. Clive smiled, “Yeah- I am, aren’t I?” He said, pressing his forehead to Luke’s. He leaned in, giving the boy a kiss, feeling his lips tremble. Luke pulled away immediately, and yelled, “What do you think you’re doing? We’re in publiiii!!-” His sentence was cut short as he fell over, and Clive was too late to stop it. His arm shot out, but all he managed to do was pull one of his shoes off. 

Luke fell into the water with a loud splash, and Clive … cringed, “I’m sorry!” He yelled, watching the boy as he sat up, a lilypad covering his face. He looked mad … so Clive climbed over the rails, and jumped into the water. 

Luke just looked at him, watching as he sat down next to him. 

“ … you’re so weird-” Luke said, and Clive held his arms out, “I figured you wouldn’t be mad if I threw myself in?” 

“I’m still mad-”

“Oh …”

“... b-but I’ll forgive you if we can go to your house and I can dry off ..” He said, feeling his heart skip when Clive smiled. He just seemed so happy, it made Luke smile too ...

**Author's Note:**

> and then they went home and fucked so hard that the neighbors thought Clive was killing someone.  
> "Y-you're choking me!"  
> "you like it~" 
> 
> "hhanaaa!!"


End file.
